A night to ourselves?
by Blink33Gal
Summary: Carrying on from the car park scene. Aria finds herself with a rivelry, but its not who you think!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiya, this is my first shot at writing for Ezra and Aria, and i dont really know where i am going with this, so please be paitent and conciderate if you review. Yes, i know there's a lot of speech in this, but i was just typing as i thought. If you wish to see more, thought writing, please check out my Doctor Who fanfics. **_

_**Yours Truely,**_

_**Jess xxx**_

_**The car park scene-My way xx**_

"I'm already in love with someone else"

His voice was soft and sincere, how could i not believe him. It was a few moments before i caught on to what he meant.

"Ezra..i, i love you too!" I really wanted to lean up and kiss him, but there was other students not far away, so we couldn't risk it. Instead i smiled softly at him, his smile as genuine as mine.

"Aria, count to fifty, then drive to my place, if i'm not there just let yourself in"

I nodded in agreement.

"Good night Miss Montgomary,i'll see you in class" He spoke loudly as a few adults walked past along with my mom. He winked at me and headed over to my AP History teacher Miss Welsh, who we both knew had a thing for him.

I became distracted by my boyfriend and his companion that i didn't notice that my mom had walked across to me.

"Aria. You okay honey?" She asked concerned. I slowly faced her.

"Um, yeah, sorry. Whats the matter?" I asked, trying to keep my attention from Ezra.

Apparently i hadn't done a good job, as my mum asked;

"Whats on your mind? Has Mr Fitz said something to upset you?" She asked, rather worked up.

"What, no, course not. You know me, in my own world." I tried to act normal.

"Okay, i'll see you at home then." She kissed my cheek and turned to leave.

"Oh mum, can i stay at spencers' tonight please? We have some coursework to catch up on, for AP English." I smiled my most charming and innocent smile.

My mom seemed distracted for a second, then smiled and nodded.

"Have a great night, see you tomorrow!" she had to shout as she walked away.

I grinned to myself, all i had to do now was tell Ezra. Thats idf i can find him. I gazed around the car park, and found him stood at his car, speaking to Miss Welsh, whose car was parked beside his. He was smiling. I jogged over, not wanting to seem over excited about wanting to talk to Mr Fitz.

"Hi Miss Welsh, can i have a quick word with Mr Fitz please?" I tried to sound as honest as i could.

She looked at me suspiciously, the looked over at Ezra, then back to me again.

"Can it not wait until your class tomorrow?" She asked rather annoyed, that i was disruppting her time with my boyfriend.

"No sorry, its really important." i turned and glanced at Ezra "Please Mr Fitz, i've come across something you may find rather _interesting _in our coursework."

Maybe Ezra picked up on the emphisised _interesting,_ as his eyes lit up, and his brain tried to think of an excuse.

"Oh!, um Miss welsh, do you mind if we re-schedule our chat? If A..Miss Montgomary has found something concerning her coursework, i think i had better take a look immedietly. I hope you understand."

Miss Welsh did not look the slightest bit amused, in fact, i would have gone as far to say that she was really angry.

"Of course Mr Fitz. I'll see you in history tomorrow Miss Montgomary!"

I nodded towards Miss welsh and smiled, she did not return the smile, and sat i her car and drove away.

Ezra and i laughed as she drove off.

"So Aria, whats so important, that it couldn't wait till ton.." I cut Ezra off as i whispered into his ear.

"Its just me and you all night" He smirked at me, and pulled me into his car laughing.


	2. Author NoteJust thought you should read

How sweet is this?

A boy gave his girlfriend a challenge; to live a day without him & if she did it he would love her more. The girl agreed and she didnt talk to him for a day without knowing he had only 24 hours so live because he was suffering from cancer. She went to his house the next day tears falling from her eyes as she saw him lying in a coffin with a note on the side:'You did it baby,you can do it everyday


	3. Chapter 2

_Italics are Ezra's thoughts._

Ezra layed there on his bed, holding Aria in his arms. He knew they would have to move sooner or later. But for now he would cherish the moment. Just like he did everytime they were together. There wasn't much he could do at the moment, considering his lover lay asleep on his bare chest.

He started thinking about what had happened last night at the car park. he hadn't realised how infatuated his collegue was. It kind of scared him. What he hated most, is that she had taken a real dislike towards Aria. When he thought about it, she was being really unprofessional towards Aria.

How could anyone take a dislike towards Aria? She's amazing. She's intelligent, really mature for her age. He loved everything about her. The way her long black hair fell into perfect curls. Her chocolate brown eyes. Her plump lips so perfect for his own. He felt right, when he was with her, he felt complete.

_I know this is wrong, a teacher dating his student. But theres just something so right about our relationship. I've never felt this way about anyone._

He felt Aria move, and knew she was beginning to wake. Her sleepy features gazing up at him, through tousled bed hair. He couldn't help thinking, _ even half asleep she's gorgeous_.

"Hello gorgeous" He whispherd. She groaned sleepily in response. Ezra just laughed, earning another groan from Aria.

"What time is it?" She finally asked.

Ezra turned to look at his alarm clock.

"7:50am" He replied.

Aria jumped off of him, and started gathering up clothes to shrug on.

"We're late, come on Ezra. You should have woken me! My mums gunna kill me when she finds out that i'm late for school."

Ezra sat up in bed, not really making an effort to get ready. He watched Aria in a rush, smirking to himself.

"Aria...Aria, its Saturday, no school!" He burst out laughing as Aria shot him a glare. The laughter soon ceased as Aria came up and hit him on the arm repeatdly.

"You idiot, you did that on purpose!"

"Oowww, Aria stop hitting me, i'm sorry!" He pleaded with Aria.

Aria stopped, straddling his waste instead. Ezra burst out laughing at the look on his face. In revenge, Aria pressed her knee in where it hurt. Ezra immediatly stopped laughing.

"AHHH. Aria you can stop now, Aria, ooh thats kinda...oww Aria!" Ezra moaned and groaned.

_**I know this ends abruptly, but i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just thought i'd better update for you xxx**_


	4. Author Notes This Is It

_Hi everybody, thank you for all your kind reviews, i appreciate them all._

_I dont think i will be continuing this story no more, i am very sorry to those who enjoyed reading this._

_Given neough protests i may take up writng the story again,_

_Until then,_

_Your Faithful friend,_

_Jess xxx_


End file.
